


Ten minutes with Pansy

by Joyful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Minutes with Pansy Parkinson, inside her head, after the War is over.  For the Fierce HP Ladies Comment fic-a-thon.  For the prompt "Pansy - honor and Glory"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes with Pansy

She didn't understand how she became this pariah. She followed her duty as a pureblood Slytherin girl. She'd done the honorable thing. She'd done what was necessary, and what was right. It was right to sacrifice one for the good of the many. And if the teachers had listened to her, and given Potter over to the Dark Lord when he'd asked, all those people needn't have died. It was Potter's fault that Hogwarts was filled with dead bodies, not hers. Never hers. She'd done the right thing, the honorable thing. She'd been a good little girl just like Mother and Father had always trained her. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named demanded they hand over Potter she'd tried to obey. She'd done exactly what she had been told.

So why had everything turned out so wrong? Why did Potter get all the glory? He'd gotten hundreds of good witches and wizards murdered on his behalf. The wizarding community had gaping holes that would never be filled, it was greatly diminished, and it was all because of Potter. Pansy's mouth filled with the taste of digestive acids and rage as her stomach turned at the thought of it.

Why was he the hero? Why, while her grandparents were in Azkaban, her father was in Azkaban, her two older brothers had both been killed and her mother couldn't get out of bed because of her humours, was Potter the hero? The Savior of the Wizarding World? She was part of the wizarding world, was she not? And Potter certainly hadn't saved her. Not Pansy Parkinson, stuck alone in her large manor house with an incapacitated mother and no means of running the household by herself. Not when the merchants wouldn't sell to her, and people pointed and laughed at her when she walked down Diagon Alley.

Pansy's life was nothing but dust and ashes, and it was all thanks to the honor and glory of Harry Potter. For all she cared, he could take his glory and choke on it.


End file.
